Cremtosa
Cremtosa (originally Cremtoxa) is a planet in the Sotokom District in the Northern Arm of the Netroba galaxy. It is the capital world of the Cremton Empire, and its capital is the Xinthunx Palace of Zrnic City. It is home to the Cremton species. Background It has three continents: Philix, Opa-Don, and Viddinus. Before the war, its landscape was mainly a tropical terrain and climate, with blue water oceans. However, after the Holocaust, the planet could not be terraformed or restored. It had transformed into fungus-forests (think Felucia in Star Wars) with pink sludgy oceans of water (which the Cremtons had evolved to tolerate). During the Battle of Cremtosa during the First Netroban Galactic War in August, 81 PC, the planet was immensely nuked in orbit by the United Netroban Republic and the Vortex Kingdom. There were enough nukes launched at the planet to level every square inch of the world three times over. The entire planet then suffered an era similar to that depicted in the Fallout series. About 18% of the population took shelter in a planet-wide network of underground shelters designed to last for three centuries, with a tiny amount designed to last from four to eight centuries. Meanwhile those on the surface attempted to carve a living, some even restoring order. When 95% of the shelters opened and pushed out their populations from 366-384, they united and assisted several armies and even post-war countries, and forming them into a unified entity. The main continent of the planet, Viddinus, was home to the group, named the Dirge, ruled all of the continent by 454, and ruled the other two by 530. They began to attempt to rebuild their planet in the image of it's pre-War glory. During this, scientists discovered a new element named Natoleum. It was formed after the nuclear weapons used in the bombing mutated and fused a large mix of minerals, natural resources, and gases native to the planet. The newly formed Cremton Administration also figured out how to clone natoleum. Natoleum (Natol) was an energy and fuel source twenty times more powerful than fossil fuels, oil, and atomic and nuclear power combined. It was also fifty times more powerful an explosive than nuclear weaponry, and a natolic bomb could reach a maximum 70 million megatons (tested on an uninhabited planet near Cremtosa.) (If a 70m mt bomb was set off in Kansas City, it could take out everything from Albuquerque to Pittsburgh, and New Orleans to Winnipeg, Canada in a circular fashion. By the year 486, they used this as their main energy source, and to kickstart their planet-wide regeneration project. By the year 629, the planet was rebuilt, and just like the pre-War Cremtosa. Unbeknownst to the Cremtons, the UNR traced a strange explosion they found which turned out to be their natol bomb test, and began to prepare to invade and annex Cremtosa. By 732, they developed an intimidating fleet and army. The Cremtons had evolved to adapt to the new, harsh, inhospitable environment of the planet. In the year 2011, during the Second Netroban Galactic War, the planet was invaded by the Vortex Kingdom and the New Union. This signalled the end of the war. Category:Cremton planets Category:Planets